


cut parts

by Celstese



Series: astra and cain [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: unused starter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 08:33:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18495259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celstese/pseuds/Celstese
Summary: the original starter to "Astras european escape "





	cut parts

I had quite recently after leaving work came home to find my apartment on fire.lucky for me i 

had just moved in and i had everything important on me expect my passport.i had to get that 

replaced.still i temporially had to get an apartment but first i needed a


End file.
